The following publications are referred to by corresponding number in this application, and their contents are hereby incorporated by reference into this disclosure as background information:
1. Brain, L., and F. H. Norris: The Remote Effects of Cancer on the Nervous System. Grune & Stratton, New York. 24, 1965. PA0 2. Brain L., and M. Wilkinson: Subacute cerebellar degeneration associated with neoplasms. Brain. 88:465-478, 1965. PA0 3. Brain W. R., P. M. Daniel, and J. G. Greenfield: Subacute cortical cerebellar degeneration and its relation to carcinoma. J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psychiatr. 14:59-75, 1951. PA0 4. Croft, P. B., and M. Wilkinson: Carcinomatous neuromyopathy: its incidence in patients with carcinoma of the lung and carcinoma of the breast. Lancet. i:184-188, 1963. PA0 5. Denny-Brown, D.: Primary sensory neuropathy with muscular changes associated with carcinoma. J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psychiatr. 11:73-87, 1948. PA0 6. Hawley, R. J., M. H. Cohen, N. Saini, and V. W. Armbrustmacher: The carcinomatous neuromyopathy of oat cell lung cancer. Ann. Neurol. 7:65-72, 1980. PA0 7. Henson, R. A., and H. Urich: Cancer and the Nervous System: The Neurological Manifestations of Systemic Malignant Disease. Blackwell Scientific, Oxford. 346-367, 1982. PA0 8. Minna, J. D., and P. A. Bunn: Paraneoplastic syndromes. In Cancer: Principles and Practice of Oncology. V. T. Devita, S. A. Rosenberg, and S. Hellman, editors, J. B. Lippincott & Co., Philadelphia. 1476-1517, 1982. PA0 9. Norris, F.: The remote effects of cancer on the nervous system. Z. Neurol. 201:201-210, 1972. PA0 10. Sawyer, R. A., J. B. Selhorst, L. E. Zimmerman, and W. F. Hoyt: Blindness caused by photoreceptor degeneration as a remote effect of cancer. Am. J. Ophthalmol. 81:606-613, 1976. PA0 11. Schold, S. C., E. S. Cho, and M. Somasundaram: Subacute motor neuronapathy: A remote effect of lymphoma. Ann. Neurol. 5:271-287, 1979. PA0 12. Anderson, N. E., M. K. Rosenblum, and J. B. Posner: Paraneoplastic cerebellar degeneration: clinical-immunologic correlations. Ann. Neurol. 24:559-567, 1988. PA0 13. Keltner, J. L., A. M. Roth, and R. S. Chang: Photoreceptor degeneration: possible autoimmune disorder. Arch. Ophthalmol. 101:564-569, 1983. PA0 14. Kornguth, S. E., R. Klein, R. Appen, and J. Choate: Occurrence of antiretinal ganglion cell antibodies in patients with small cell carcinoma of the lung. Cancer. 50:1289-1293, 1982. PA0 15. DeAizpurua, H. J., E. H. Lambert, G. E. Greismann, B. M. Olivera, and V. A. Lennon: Antagonism of voltage-gated calcium channels in small cell carcinomas of patients with and without Lambert-Eaton myasthenic syndromes by autoantibodies, w-conotoxin and adenosine. Cancer Res. 48:4719-4724, 1988. PA0 16. Kim, Y. I., and E. Neher: IgG from patients with Lambert-Eaton syndrome blocks voltage-dependent calcium channels. Science (Wash. D.C.). 239:405-408, 1988. PA0 17. Newsom-Davis, J.: Lambert-Eaton myasthenic syndrome. Sem. Immunopathol. 8:129-140, 1985. PA0 18. Furneaux, H. F., L. Reich, and J. B. Posner: Autoantibody synthesis in the central nervous system of patients with paraneoplastic syndromes. Neurology. 40:1085-1091, 1990. PA0 19. Greenlee, J. E., and H. I. Lipton: Anti-cerebellar antibodies in serum and cerebrospinal fluid of a patient with oat cell carcinoma of the lung and paraneoplastic cerebellar degeneration. Ann. Neurol. 19:82-85, 1986. PA0 20. Buchanan, T. A. S., T. A. Gardiner, and D. B. Archer: An ultrastructural study of retinal photoreceptor degeneration associated with bronchial carcinoma. Am. J. Ophthalmol. 97:277-287, 1984. PA0 21. Grunwald, G. B., M. A. Simmonds, R. Klein, and J. E. Kornguth: Autoimmune basis for visual paraneoplastic syndrome in patients with small cell lung carcinoma. Lancet. i:658-661, 1985. PA0 22. Thirkill, C. E., P. Fitzgerald, R. C. Sergott, A. M. Roth, N. K. Tyler, and J. L. Keltner: Cancer-associated retinopathy (CAR syndrome) with antibodies reacting with retino, optic-nerve and cancer cells. N. Engl. J. Med. 321:1589-1594, 1989. PA0 23. Thirkill, C. E., A. M. Roth, and J. L. Keltner: Cancer-associated retinopathy. Arch. Ophthalmol. 105:372-375, 1987. PA0 24. Tso, M. O. M.: Experiments on visual cells by nature and man: in search of treatment for photoreceptor degeneration. Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 30:2430-2460, 1989. PA0 25. Galbraith, G. M. P., D. Emerson, H. H. Fudenberg, C. J. Gibbs, and D. C. Gajdusek: Antibodies to neurofilament protein in retinitis pigmentosa. J. Clin. Invest. 78:865-869, 1986. PA0 26. Gurne, D., D. P. Edward, N. Mangini, and M. O. M. Tso: Antiretinal antibodies in serum of patients with age-related macular degeneration. Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 30:366a, 1989. PA0 27. Papermaster, D. S.: Preparation of retinal rod outer segments. Methods Enzymol. 81:48-52, 1982. PA0 28. Polans, A. S., J. Hermolin, and M. D. Bownds: Light-induced dephosphorylation of two proteins in frog rod outer segments. Influence of cyclic nucleotides and calcium. J. Gen. Physiol. 74:595-613, 1979. PA0 29. Polans, A. S., and M. D. Burton: Sialoglycoproteins of the frog rod outer segment plasma membrane. Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 29:1523-1532, 1988. PA0 30. Huang, J., and H. Matthews: Application of sodium dodecylsulfate-gel electrophoresis to low molecular weight polypeptides. Anal. Biochem. 188:114-117, 1990. PA0 31. Schagger, H., and G. von Jagow: Tricine-sodium dodecylsulfatepolyacrylamide gel electrophoresis for the separation of proteins in the range of 1-100 kDa. Anal. Biochem. 166:368-379, 1987. PA0 32. Bradford, M.: A rapid and sensitive method for quantitation of microgram quantities of protein utilizing the principle of dye-binding. Anal. Bio-chem. 72:248-254, 1976. PA0 33. Burton, M.D., L. T. Onstott, and A. S. Polans: The use of gold reagents to quantitate antibodies eluted from nitrocellulose blots: application to EM immunocytochemistry. Anal. Biochem. 183:225-230, 1989. PA0 34. Wilden, U., and H. Kuhn: Light-dependent phosphorylation of rhodopsin number of phosphorylation sites. Biochemistry. 21:3014-3022, 1982. PA0 35. Crestfield, A. M., S. Moore, and W. J. Stein: The preparation and enzymatic hydrolysis of reduced and S-carboxymethylated proteins. J. Biol. Chem. 238:622-627, 1963. PA0 36. Lai, C. H.: Studies on the structure of rabbit muscle aldolase. I. Cleavage with cyanogen bromide: an approach on the determination of the total primary structure. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 128:202-211, 1968. PA0 37. Matsudaira, P.: Sequence from picomole quantities of proteins electroblotted onto polyvinylidene difluoride membranes. J. Biol. Chem. 262:10035-10038, 1987. PA0 38. Crabb, J. W., L. G. Armes, S. A. Carr, C. M. Johnson, G. D. Roberts, R. S. Bordoli, and W. L. McKeehan: Complete primary structure of prostatropin, a prostate epithelial cell growth factor. Biochemistry. 25:4988-4993, 1986. PA0 39. West, K. A., and J. W. Crabb: Current Research in Protein Chemistry. J. J. Villafranca, editor. 37-48, 1990. PA0 40. Crabb, J. W., C. M. Johnson, S. A. Carr, L. G. Armes, and J. C. Saari: The complete primary structure of the cellular retinaldehyde-binding protein from bovine retina. J. Biol. Chem. 263:18678-18687, 1988. PA0 41. Polans, Arthur S., Janina Buczylko, John Crabb, and Krzysztof Palczewski: A photoreceptor calcium binding protein is recognized by autoantibodies obtained from patients with cancer-associated retinopathy. J. Cell Biol. 112:981-989.